


Putain de grenouille!

by opelleam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chap 489, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelleam/pseuds/opelleam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les techniques d'invocation sont une arme redoutable pour le shinobi. Pouvoir se reposer sur un animal en combat n'a pas de prix. Par contre, le fait que l'animal puisse vous invoquer en retour, ça, c'est déjà moins bien !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putain de grenouille!

Un petit drabble que m'a inspiré le chapitre 489 quand Naruto se retrouve privé de ses ramens ;) ! Il appartient bien sûr à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Putain de Grenouilles !**

Sasuke ne pouvait cacher son petit sourire satisfait à l'entente du son inintelligible qu'émit Naruto, inintelligible mais compréhensible pour autant. Il allait donc arrêter de titiller et passer aux choses sérieuses. Il banda légèrement ses muscles et donna un bon coup de rein qui lui permettrait de pénétrer son compagnon en une fois.

Il y eut donc quelques secondes d'incompréhension lorsque son sexe ne rencontra pas la douceur et la chaleur de son amant mais le drap sur lequel son visage venait, lui aussi, de s'écraser.

Il cligna des yeux puis poussa un long soupir avant qu'un « Putain de grenouilles » ne franchisse ses lèvres. « Crapauds ! » entendit-il par habitude dans sa tête avec la désagréable voix de Gamatatsu qui le corrigeait à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de se tromper d'espèce. Maudites bestioles, pensa-t-il, toujours le pire timing.

Il se retourna sur le drap et contempla un instant le plafond avant qu'un rire diaboliquement amusé ne s'élève dans la pièce.

Oh la tête des batraciens quand Naruto avait du apparaître, nu, le sexe en pleine érection luisant de salive et une autre partie de son corps tout aussi luisante de lubrifiant. Pourvu qu'il ait gémi un « Sasuke » bien languissant, pria le dernier des Uchiha, son sourire s'agrandissant sur ses lèvres à cette idée. Ça leur ferait les pieds à ces satanés animaux !

**Fin**


End file.
